Love, Not Lust
by Tigerfern
Summary: Days ware past, hearts grow heavy. Two tales, one of lust? One of love? Who would of thought that these two intriguing stories might intertwine? Will Leafpool experience real love? Will Ashfur finally find the one?  Rated M for later chapters
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors or any of the characters. I own only this plotline and story of my creation. It is not affiliated with the copyrighted series 'Warriors' by Erin Hunter and I do not claim the series in any way. Enjoy! :)**

**Leafpool, Ashfur(c)Erin Hunter**

****~Leafpool's POV~

Yawning, I stretched out my forelegs contentedly on the smooth stone surface of the medicine den's flooring.

I looked around bleakly, blinking twice as the blurriness gradually decreased from my vision. I sighed, ready to face the day, urging myself to keep my mind blank. It didn't work, of course.

It never does.

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

His words, no, his _lies,_ echoed in my almost empty mind. Once again, he gently rasped his tongue across the back of my neck, and whispered words of affection. I almost turned around, expecting to see Cinderpelt comfortably settled in her mossy nest, then stopped myself.

Blinking my weary eyes, I remembered about a moon ago how Cinderpelt had been killed by a badger. I had said my goodbye to Crowfeather then.

_Was it true what Cinderpelt had said? That it wasn't love, it was...l-l..._

I couldn't bring myself to think it. From the very first moment I had seen and met him, Crowfeather had captured my attention. I had to admit, as I stood blankly in my den, we had never even talked, or had any friendly contact. It was all just a spur of the moment thing.

I found myself wishing he hadn't saved me, that I could just be dead, and Cinderpelt alive, and nobody living a ruined life.

I gasped and shook myself. "Get a grip of yourself," I choked out dryly, "Your clan needs you the most now." My tail scraping the ground saddly, but my head held high, slightly hopeful, I padded out of my den, ready to tackle whatever came my way.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat, do not own warriors. Go find Erin Hunter(one of 'em, atleast).**

~Leafpool's POV~

I padded no where near optimistically towards the fresh kill pile. I noticed Ashfur already sitting there fiddling with a shrew, his eyes narrowed and awfully concentrated for playing with food.

I rolled my eyes and sat down across the fresh kill pile from him. I picked out a small mouse, for my appetite wasn't very large, and pulled it towards me. Just as I opened my mouth wide to take a bite, I caught Ashfur looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

I looked up at him crossly, forgetting to close my mouth. Then, I heard the rest of the clan that was in the clearing start laughing.

I felt my pelt grow hot as Ashfur busted out laughing and I quickly closed my mouth, looking down at my prey. I felt like crawling in a hole and I took a small quiet bite. I chewed slowly, and suddenly he grew silent. The embarrassment only added to my sadness.

Then, I heard light paw steps approaching and looked up a tiny bit to see a shrew fall on the ground ahead of me. Surprised, I blinked and looked up to see Ashfur laying down across from me.

He looked guilty and meowed, "Sorry, Leafpool, I didn't mean to embarrass you...I...just..." He looked at his paws.

I sighed and looked up at him, smiling. "It's alright Ashfur, I would probably laugh too. I've just not been in a very good mood lately, you know...after all that happened..."

He put his paw gently on mine, stopping me and smiling. He nodded in understanding, then drew his paw away. "Don't worry," he meowed, "It's not your fault." He breathed in deeply, and something flashed in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to make a decision.

"Well," he began, "I haven't been very happy lately either." He took a breath, then brought his head closer, and I couldn't help leaning in too. "Squirrelflight chose Brambleclaw over me," he whispered, "Even after how he's treated her."

He looked down and I licked his shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry," I mewed quietly, "You'll find the right cat..."

I found myself strongly sympathizing with him, even though I had been through so much hurt and confusion, I couldn't bring myself to bash him, after he'd told me something so private and painful.

"I-I loved her," he choked out, grief swimming in his blue eyes as he looked up at me. I gasped slightly and my heart wrenched. "I-I really did, and I thought she loved me too!" He whimpered suddenly, and thrust his muzzle into my shoulder, shaking. "Thank you for listening," he murmured, his voice muffled through my fur.

I felt awkward, and looked around to see cats looking at us curiously and somewhat suspiciously. Squirrelflight was chatting with Brambleclaw across the clearing, casting guilty glances towards us.

"Ashfur!" I heard a voice call, and he lifted his head back up, looking over at Brambleclaw, who was padding towards us. Ashfur narrowed his eyes and stood up, padding over to meet him.

"Why don't you take a break from the pity party and do something useful like hunt, or repair the dens," Brambleclaw snapped sternly, casting a weird glance at me. Ashfur gaped at him, and I could tell he really was ready to just burst.

Feeling a rush of anger and defensiveness, I leaped to my paws and spun around. I stalked right up to Brambleclaw, thrusting my face up right to his, feeling his whiskers brushing my cheeks. His eyes widened and he looked frightened.

"Well you can talk!" I snapped, my fur bristling. "Do something useful? Who's the one sitting over there chatting? Who's the deputy in this scenario? I didn't know we were restricted to eat all of a sudden!"

"I'm the deputy," he replied uncertainly, his eyes shifting. The whole camp was silent, watching intently.

"Then act like one!" I hissed, turning around and stalking over to my mouse. I sat down and took a few hungry gulps. I stood, twitching my whiskers and stalking off towards the medicine den.

I sat at the entrance of my den, hunching my shoulders, my back to the clearing. I heard whispering and some giggles. I lowered my head and let the tears flow freely.

I felt a tongue rasp across my shoulder and I let Ashfur lead me into my den.

I collapsed onto a nest, and Ashfur nestled up against me, and he whispered, "Do you need help collecting herbs?"

I nodded, mumbling absent-mindedly, "I need some marigold and..." The rest was a jumble of herbs I didn't really even understand.

Ashfur licked under my eyes, wiping away my tears, then he helped me stand. We padded out of the medicine den, him gently resting his tail on my hindquarter to guide me.

"Sorry Ashfur," Brambleclaw sighed as we passed. Ashfur bristled and he stopped, then I watched as he turned his head back to face him, his face twisted into a menacing glare, his teeth bared.

"You better be," he snarled, "Thanks to you, Leafpool's day has just been made even worse. I hope you feel better!"

He turned forward again and we continued. "We're going to collect herbs!" He called back as we left camp.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors... :P**

~Ashfur's POV~

I stalked, furious, through the thorn tunnel, Leafpool padding silently behind me. Soon, we walked into the brightly lit forest, and bird song played all around us. I stopped and turned to Leafpool. "So, what does marigold look like?" I asked her.

She blinked, and without answering, continued ahead of me. I followed her. Eventually, we came to a few patches of red, orange and yellow flowers. Their vibrant petals seemed to reach towards the green-leaf sun.

"It's the smooth green leaves we want to gather," she murmured, gently ripping mouthfuls of the green leaves with her teeth. I watched for a few moments before gathering my own. We stopped gathering and she directed me to carry all of the leaves we had collected. I delicately held the herbs in my jaws and she led me off again.

* * *

><p>~Leafpool's POV~<p>

When me and Ashfur returned to camp, the sun was held majestically high in the sky. I felt my fur brush his lightly and I almost tripped. I walked into the medicine den and we both lay our collected herbs down.

I sighed, than began sorting the marigold into a large pile. Ashfur lingered by the entrance to the den, then I heard him pad back over. "Do you need help?" He asked softly.

I nodded appreciatively, "That would be great."

While stacking the marigold, I watched him from the corner of my eye. He was stacking a neat pile of dock leaves, than he began on sorting little white flowers.

I blinked, than cleared my throat. He looked over at me, a distant look in his eyes. I faced him and gestured towards the flowers. "What's with the flowers?"

He shifted his paws. ""They're for somebody special," he replied, turning back to sorting them. I smiled and batted his shoulder playfully.

"And who would that be?" I teased. "Would it happen to be Whitewing?"

He snorted and turned on me. I finished stacking the marigold. He leaped at me, pinning me. His eyes gleamed and he fake hissed, "You!"

I shoved him off of me and leaped to my paws, trotting in front of him. I flicked my tail playfully under his nose and laughed softly as he sneezed. He reared and batted at my tail as I waved it up high. I turned and kicked his back leg.

He tripped and landed forward with an, "Oof!"

He rolled on his back and smacked my face with his long tail. I grunted and stumbled on his hind leg. I fell forward, landing on him. I felt him wrap his fore legs around my 'shoulders.' "Gotcha now!" he purred, licking my cheek roughly.

I lay still and allowed him to groom the top of my head. I thought I would start glowing with happiness and my heart swelled. I felt his heart beating in time with mine and warmth emanated from his fur.

I sighed pleasantly, and had to hold back a groan as he nipped my ear. _Leafpool, get serious!_ A voice in my head nagged me. _There's business to attend to, you can't live normally like a warrior, remember? You're a medicine cat! You should be ashamed!_

Guilt washed over me and I scrambled out of his grasp. I turned and took a few pawsteps away. "Sorry, Ashfur," I whispered. He lay his chin on my shoulder and licked it. "I have things to tend to, and I'm sure you have duties too," I added, padding away towards the herb store.

I noticed him collecting his flowers and grasping them in his mouth before padding out of the den. I pawed out some borage and a single poppy seed. I stuck the seed to my paw and picked the borage up in my mouth.

I headed out of the den, ready to tend to Sorreltail and her kits.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. WHY AM I USING CAPS, I HAVE NO CLUE. Okay, that's better.**

~Ashfur's POV~

(Next morning)

I lay in my nest, the white flowers were hidden in a crack in the wall. I felt Whitewing's soft fur pressed up against me, and her steady breathing. I remembered that I had dawn patrol. I stood up and looked over at the flowers poking from the wall.

I stuck my paw in and carefully brought them out, letting them fall down beside her. I yawned and stretched out my long forelegs, hope fluttering in my chest. I padded sleepily out of my den, seeing that it wasn't dawn yet.

_I'll bring some prey to Leafpool,_ I thought.

I dragged myself up to the fresh kill pile, then grabbed a plump vole. I brought it over to the medicine den. Just when I reached the entrance, Leafpool bumped into me, and I stumbled backwards, dropping the prey.

She squeaked in surprise and I laughed softly, her joining in as well. I picked up the prey, and motioned my muzzle towards the den. She smiled and turned around, heading into the den.

I followed her, the succulent smell of the prey making my mouth water. She settled down and I lay across from her, setting the prey between us. "So, where were you heading to?"

"I was just going out for a little morning walk," she replied through a mouthful of food, "You know, to clear my head."

I nodded, taking my own bite and swallowing hungrily. after gulping it down, I purred, "I would go with you, but I have the dawn patrol today."

She blinked and smiled, saying, "I can wait until the patrol is over. Want to come then?"

"Sure," I responded after taking another bite, "I'd love to. We'll have to come up with an excuse though."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," she laughed, winking at me. I laughed too.

* * *

><p>~Leafpool's POV~<p>

After finishing the meal, I watched Ashfur pad out of the den. "Funny," I muttered. "I'm becoming friends with the cat that used to love my sister..."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the clearing when it happened. Brackenfur, Spiderleg, and Graystripe burst into the clearing, panicked looking. I wondered what was going on, when Graystripe yowled, "Leafpool! Leafpool! Ashfur's caught in a fox trap! He's badly wound-"<p>

I didn't hear the rest, I was already in my den, rushing to carry several herbs. Spiderleg helped me carry more, and we ran out into the clearing. I pushed myself ahead of the patrol, Spiderleg close behind, and the rest following.

I sprinted out through the tunnel, and followed Ashfur's scent. Adrenaline pumped through me, and I could barely think. Fear coursed through me and I found myself pleading, _Starclan, no! Please don't let him die! _

I leaped over a log laying in my path and skidded to a halt in front of Ashfur laying on his side, breathing heavily. I felt my heart begin to beat faster and faster. His eyes, becoming glazed, looked up at me warily. He tried to choke something out, but I shushed him.

Not waiting for the others, who had been delayed by the huge log, I dropped my herbs and began digging furiously at the stick. It made my paws and claws ache, because it was really deep.

Just then the others halted around me, and I yowled despairingly, seeing that the noose wasn't getting any looser. _No! I can't lose another cat!_

"Leafpool," Brackenfur whispered, laying his tail on my shoulder. "I'm afraid he's not going to make it..."

"NO!" I screeched.

I lunged forward and, digging my claws into the dirt, bit the silvery string stuff as hard and fierce as I could, an immense pain shooting throughout my jaw. But I kept biting and chewing. Suddenly,a shockwave of pain pierced my mouth, and it cut my tongue, but the wire snapped.

I fell backwards, holding part of it in my jaw. I spat it out and stood, hearing Ashfur let out a gulp of air.

"Leafpool!" Spiderleg cheered. Graystripe nudged my shoulder, and Brackenfur purred, "She's Firestar's daughter, alright!"

I carefully pulled the wire off of Ashfur's throat, and began treating the wounds. As I bent down to clean the cut, Ashfur licked my cheek, mewing weakly, "Leafpool, you saved me...thank you."

That's when I noticed the tooth laying beside him and tasted blood in my mouth, feeling it trickle down the side of my mouth. "You're mouth is bleeding, one of your teeth fell out!" Somebody cried out. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and patched up Ashfur's wounds.

* * *

><p>We returned to camp, me and Spiderleg supporting Ashfur with our shoulders. We led him to the medicine den while Brackenfur and Graystripe reported to Firestar.<p>

I told Spiderleg to leave after we settled him down. After a few silent moments, Whitewing padded into the den. "Ashfur!" She cried, her eyes widening.

"I have good news," she added, "Me and Birchfall are mates now, if you know what I mean. I think I'll be pregnant." Her eyes sparkled.

Birchfall padded in beside her, and they twined tails. "Some fool dropped her flowers this morning," he laughed, and she joined in as they turned and walked out of the den.

Ashfur groaned and I looked at him, astonished. Tears cascaded gently from his eyes, and he closed them. I padded over and began grooming him. "Why me?" he groaned.

I licked his tears away. "How does a morning walk sound tomorrow?" I purred, laying beside him.

He smiled weakly and nodded, then asked, "You mean not today?"

I shushed him by laying my tail over his mouth. "You need rest for now, we'll see how you are tomorrow," I murmured, laying beside him to warm him.

After a little, his breathing grew steady and I knew he was asleep. I closed my eyes and joined him.


End file.
